New Quest!
This mode is an introductory mode to the HeroVerse. In this mode, you learn about all the key mechanics, the tribes, and finish off with the Big Bang Quest! Story More info: The HeroVerse You once were a normal civilian with a normal life, in your normal home. One day however it all changed. A large bang occured, the land itself shook and a strong white light blinded you. You awoke in this strange realm, one unlike anything else, not only that, your apparenace was different, and to make things wierder, you have powers you never had before Missions Missions are tasks that will be avalibale. In a mission you are given a task you must complete. These tasks vary by location and the operator. Once you complete a mission, you will be rewarded in some way or manner. Recent missions can be found on the Mission Board in the main page. Not all missions are permanent, and most have a time window. Mechanics Hit Points Your life is determined by hit points or HP. Your HP will increase as your experience grows. In every battle, when you get hit, youll loose HP, the amount depends on the strenght. You do not regain HP after a battle, so be advise when fighting strong opponents. Should your HP run low, you can go to a +Center located in your base and along the entire HeroVerse. +Centers cannot be reached during a mission, and if you attemtp to do so, you fail the mission. If your HP runs out, you loose experience, aswell as starting over on the last succesful mission Statistics There are statistics. These are numbers that determine you characters strenght, their defense, their stamina, aswell as their intelligence. The original numbers are given at the Warpgate Inspection and increase with experience. As they increase, so does your Title.T he titles are: *Vigilante *Sidekick *Icon *Hero *Superhero *Leaguer (DC)/Avenger (Marvel) Character Heroes and Villians are to be seperated by universes (Marvel vs. DC Universes). Players (Users) will create their own hero with their own uniform, powers and operator/mentor (NPC). Several powers pages will be created in order to illustrate the hundreds of powers available to users. Skills pages will also be available to the user to illustrate the different kinds of abilities available to them. They will be assigned several templates such as the Character, Tracker and power templates. Areas The HeroVerse is a vast locked dimension that connects the unverses of Marvel and DC. The player will be able to purchase passes to "Zeta" teleport throughout the vast amount of cities in each universe in order to increase the amount of adventure the player encounters. Zeta prices will vary based on the city of each universe and will only be able to Zeta in a set number of places. Each city will contain several important landmarks such as stores and stations, each region of the world will contain several of these cities as important landmarks. Battles, Quest, Overseers In the battles, you say your actions, like in most RP's. However an overseer, usually has symbol next to their name in the chat, will say whether its effective or not, furthermore, they will tell you how much HP you or your opponent have lost. They also narrate the quest for you, and at times act like the NPC's within the quest. Category:Tool